The Uk brothers daily life
by hetalia fangirl 101
Summary: This is funny story about the lives of the UK brothers. If you dont know the UK brothers they are Scotland,North Ireland, Wales, and England.This is the first story I did and there are two more chapters I have to post but they'll be done soon.I hope you enjoy it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The UK brothers daily life**

* * *

**Hello everybody i am Hetalia fangirl 101 and its nice to meet you(bows head in respect).Thank you for reading my first story but go easy on me cause it is my first now with all that said ,LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

Its not odd that 4 brothers live in the same house but it can be difficult ,especially if your grown countries and still live with your bossy little brother, things tend to get a little chaotic (ok maybe alot). England has alot of stress at his house im suprised he hasn't had an altser...yet.

**England**

England was the first one up (always has been,always will).He crept quietly downstairs trying to avoid his sleeping brothers he got to the lounge room opening when there was a noise. The noise itself made England jump slightly,he turned to see what thing had made the noise he was utterly annoyed to see a red mop of hair passed out in his chair he sighed partley out of stress and went to the kitchen to make his morning tea and to his disbileif Scotland was still there snoring up a storm. To Englands assumptions Scotland probably came in late last night after drinking his weight in whiskey, and passed out in Englands chair the bloody wanker, damn lush im going to give him a peice of my mind, he thought angerly. One problem though if he said something Scotland didn't like he would, most likely beat the shit out of from the scots smell and snoring he could have a terrible hangover, it wouldnt stop him id just give England sometime to run oh god, might as well go for it, he thought."Scotland get your drunkin arse out of my chair", no reply."Scotland I mean it get up you damn l...".He was stoped dead in his tracks when a very angry scotsman, shot England a terrifying glare out of on eye he read it loud and clear Scotland was more than willing to kill his brother if he said another word."Oi, heres an idea how aboot ye shut yer pus, so me head wont hurt as bad"."Maybe if you didnt drink whiskey like water you wouldnt have a bloody hangover", "England I swear ta gawd if ye say anotha werd ill kill ye".Thats when all hell broke loose, when England challenged Scotlands threat he already ran toward the lounge room opening trying to get as far away from his brother as possible. Scotland, thanks to his hangover was three feet away from his ran down the halways screaming bloody murder. While a very angry Scotland was shouting war calls that would scare William Wallace into hiding .England got to the stairs in record time squilling like a little girl"HELP, HELP, BLOODY GOD HELP HES GOING TO KILL MEEEEE". "GET BACK HERE YE ENGLISH BASTARD WHEN I GET ME HANDS ON YE YER GONNA WISH YE DIDN'T TEST MEH". The first one out to see the comotion was the 3rd eldest of the house, Wales then the second eldest North Ireland who almost got ran over by a very pissed Scotland." Whut in tha...".England was almost to his room when there were loud clanking sounds,a slip , a thud ,then everything went he blacked out he heard what apparently was a falling Scotland do to the "OH SHIT", then loud laughing by a loud North,the bushy browed brit came to and he saw what he had slipped on it was a armie of sheep printed marbles. He got up with a grunt and roled over to see Wales holding a purple velvet sack that contained his sheep marbles. "O..oh gawd i cannae breath tha' was to funny hahaha"the sunset head laughed."Shut it North its not that funny", the blonde blushed angerly."Ugh whut in tha hell jus happened", the scot groaned. "Sorry Scotland but I had to stop you from killing him,sorry", Wales said shyly. "Fuck it since ye wanted ta pravoke yer aulder broth ye can pick up tha marbles edjit",Scotland said with a huff. "Wait a tick, why in the bloody hell do i have to do it you started it you twit". "Stop actin like a wee bairin and just da it", Scotland replied calmly. "I AM NOT". "Is anybody hungery i am shall we make breakfast North, Scotland come on", Wales interviened to try to calm the situation. " As long as its not haggis again",North nudged Scotland who smiled back." Oi haggis innae tha' bad ye used ta luv it ", he teased. " Whut in tha world are ye talkin aboot it was disgustin".There conversation continued as they continued down stairs, to make breakfast and leave England to clean up the marbles that Wales had dropped.. "Why in the ... bloody wankers making me clean them up , stupid jerks". Breakfast wasnt to bad if only if it werent for Scotland threatning to make the disgusting sheep stomach for breakfast and everyone freaking out because of it . The afternoon is usally calm with little conflict except for England with his oldest brother tormenting him in every way possible. Scotland sat right next to his littlest brother and started to repeatily poke his face , France had done that once and regretted it with a blackeye and a bleeding nose. "What are you doing twit". Scotland gave his trademarked sadistic grin "Is it irratatin ye". "Yes, and id very much like you to stop it",The brit twiched. "Nar,it foon if its makin ye upset", the scot kept poking England's face except now it was harder and was way faster. Then he snapped "Raaaaaaasargh". England attacked Scotland with flying fists. At first Scotland was laughing at his brothers petty punches until he got annoyed and threw him off of himself and into an on going North Ireland "Geez iggy lay off tha scones get off meh" the freckle faced tried to get up and reattack Scotland but was stopped bya punch to his nose wich flowed heaviley with blood the sight seemed excite the red head even more so he punched him again and again till England struck back. He swung a hook to his eye(a fighting term). His eye swelled into a blackeye. North saw this happen and punched his brother in the back making him grunt in pain. When he saw North raise his fist again he ducked and it hit Scotland causing his lip to split. He hit North back in his stomach causing him to gasp. But he retaliated with a kick to Scotlands ribs . England took this time and knocked North's feet out from under him causing to fall on his back. Scotland was the first to get on top of North and try everything possible to inflict pain on him. England careing for his older brother got Scotland in a chokehold and choking him making him cough and wheeze.A loud bang went off all brothers turned to see a terrified Wales holding his one and only handheld pistol."St...op i hate it w. when you guys fight".All of them felt guilty for making Wales cry like that even though he was a guy he was like the shy girl of the family."Sorry Wales",they muttered in unison."I need a drink", he sighed."Maybe two".After that the fight was broken up all 4 of the brothers went to their rooms to calm down and clean theirselves up. When it hit excactly 6:00 the brothers raced down stairs to eat there supper that the Wales had prepared since his cooking didnt suck as bad as his brothers it was enjoyable for England even though the glares from his red head brother who already had to much to drink after his 4th bottle of whiskey. The same with North except for him it was his 7th. "Why are ye such an edjit iggy dont ye know the reason we fight is because of ye", an angry drunk was Norths specialty. "Leave um alen im mean alone North stop bein a babe",Scotland slurred happily."But..." Nar, buts North Ye head ,heed ,heard me!"he exclamed on the last word. When supper was done and England an Wales cleaning the dishes the two had a rock, paper, sciccors contest to see wich brother got wich and to Englands luck of the day he got Scotland." Go again", "No you lost fair and square now get him before he falls over and causes more trouble", he shouted it was very rare to get Wales mad or to yell at you but he went through alot today so he did as told. Wales was first and carried a yelling North shouting random things .Wales got North to his room he too went to bed and left England to Scotland." Wait where are you going ,Wales you better not leave me with this bloody..", "For gods sake England shut up you really are a child".That shut England up he was still pissed, but he felt bad after being scolded he did his best to carry a overly drunk Scotland."Why in the world are you so heavy",he whined. "Oi, im not tha' heavy tha' hurt me feelins wee broth say yer sorry". England looked strangely at Scotland's request."No", "Why not", "Because your a stupid git whose obssesed with fryed food" ,"Please", "what", "Please", "U..um", "Ferget it", Scotland sighed disapointed. England had somehow managed to get Scotland to his room in no more then 10 minutes."I love ye meh wee broth" Scotland mumbled hadn't heard what Scotland had said so he didnt bother listening. He covered his big brother up and made his way to the was hesitant for a moment then turned around and walked back to his snoring brother and leaned down to kiss his brother on the forhead."Goodnight Ian".He went to his other brothers and did the same to North Ireland and Wales."Goodnight Patrick", "Goodnight Dylan" and kissed them both just like Scotland . When England was done he walked tiredly to his room. And crawled into his bed with one thing on his mind did he love his brothers or hate them he laughed slightly guess hed never he was just worried about what would await him tommorow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story it didnt take me long but it felt like it feel free to correct my spelling or give me a topic youd want me to write on .OH AND AGAIN THANK YOU THANKYOU THANKYOU AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Uk brothers daily life**

* * *

**(Hey everybody its me again thank you to the people who reviewed my first im going to take there advice. So thank you again and LET THE STORY BEGIN.)**

**Wales**

Wales is the second youngest of the household, he's quiet and gentle unlike his wild brothers, he usally is calm but when threatened or pissed, it's a whole other story. Wales spends eighty-seven percent of his time trying to keep his brothers from killing each other. Wales looks like a bigger version of England except with brown hair. But enough with backgrounds lets see the daily life of En...I mean Wales.

Wales wakes up right before North does and goes downstairs before England decides to make breakfast."Hello Wales, it's a beautifle morning is it not",too late. Wales shooed his brother out of the kitchen before he destroys it again. When Wales cooks breakfast , it's actually not that bad. I mean he still makes a mess of the kitchen, but at least his food's better than haggis and scones.

Breakfast was delightful-well was until his bushy browed brother decided to put a magic potion in it while Wales back was turned to make it taste potion made their breakfast taste like leek, a welsh favorite. "Bloody hell Wales dinnae I tell ye next time ye put yer fucking leek in me food, I was gonna kick yer erse", the angry scotsman yelled."But it wasn't me it was England and his stupid potion, kick his butt", the welsh always tried to keep his cursing to a minimum a curse each month is good for stress, thats his motto."England stop meddalin in Wales' cookin", Scotland glared."You do it to you bloody hypocrite", England snapped back."AYE, WELL AT LEAST MEH COOKIN IS WAY BETTER THEN YERS"."YOUR BLOODY COOKING SUCKS ARSE,,HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT MY COOKING YOU YOU~". "For everythen holy in this werld shut tha heel up", the irishman yelled. "I agree", Wales muttered.

After breakfast was said and done, it left Wales and North to clean the dishes. The poor Welsh man was already exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet. So Wales, as he does everyday went upstairs to take a little early morning nap.**(CRASH)** , Wales jolted awake and instincly stood still and listened again then looked at his alarm clock one-thirty five. Wales was just about to go back to sleep since he obviously had missed lunch. When there was another crash 'This cant be good', he thought. He walked hesitantly down the hallway, as he got closer to the stairs he heard what had happened to be an argument.

He also heard someone babbling , he went quietly downstairs wondering what was going on. When 'Baaaaaaaaaa', . Wales blinked in suprise was he hearing things 'Baaaaaaaaaaa' , apparently not. The thought came to him in an istant and he charged downstairs in a fiery fury."I TOLD ALL OF YOU EDJITS NEVER TO TOUCH MY SHEEP, THEY ARE MY SHEEP NOT YOURS, OOOOO I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY SHEEP I'LL BEAT YOU JERKS BLACK AND FREAKING BLUE!" ,Wales screamed.

He was at the lounge room in five minuets tops , and Wales saw everything ! Englands broken tea set , the piles of whiskey and rum bottles all over the place, England completly drunk and half naked, Scotland on the floor wrestling with North , both red in the face from drinking , "OI, WHUT DID YE SAY ABOOT ME DRINKIN SCOTTIE" ,North shouted in a drunken mess."YE BLOODY HERD MEH ,YE WOULD NEVA KEEP UP WITH MEH IN A MILLION YERS". He saw the lamp was broken ,the tele was hanging by the wires, there was multi-colored paint everywhere,and last but not least his favirote sheep was died green, and orange. North Ireland 's flag's colors.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENEDTO MY SHEEP, oops", Wales gasped. "Oh Wales, how nice of y~", England smiled.

"Shut it England I already feel bad about using my one word for this month, I dont need it doubled by your annoying drunken babble. NOW TALK"! "Talk? Talk about what my dear brother there are lots of things to talk about like..."England laughed as he listed many things.

Wales turned to his other two brothers, since England was no help."What in the bloody world happened to the lounge room and _my _sheep, **NORTH?** ". "Oi, it wannae me it was Scotland.",he pointed. "IT WASNNAE MEH EITHA IT WAS IGGY!"."Huh what now dont go blaming me it was the sheep, the sheep did it".

All of the brothers turned to the sheep, who was happily nawing on the remainings of England's new shirt . Wales walked over to England and gave him a double noogie."You expect me to believe that Lucy died herself North's flag ", he looked straight at Scotland and North so they could see how serious he was. "AND, you numptys are going to clean the living room and give lucy a bath along with this edjit, of course", he held up a sobbing England ." But if you don't you'll have to cook supper yourselves". They all gasped at this threat since Wales almost always cooked every meal for the four men.

"C...come on Wales dont do anything crazy", England shook. "Then get to cleaning I want this room spotless before supper, undersood ", Wales nodded victorious.

Since it was three already Wales went in the kitchen to start supper ,while the other three brothers cleaned franticly. "Ye think 'es serious" ,Scotland whispered. "DEAD",England whispered loudly. The boys all shivered at the thought of one of them cooking .

It hit six 'o clock and the lounge room was spotless, with one minuet to spare. They walked tiredly to the dining room to see a really good looking supper in front of them. "You better be happy it took me forever to cook this, woah you guys look dead", Wales chuckled. "Ugh , im exhausted how in the world did it get so messy. "I NEVER WANNE DRINK THA' MUCH WHISKEY EVA AGAIN !" Scotland groaned. "I feel fine", North grinned. It was completly incredible how much North Ireland drank and he never once has had a hangeover. Wales almost never drank cause it gives him a headache.

" Scotland after supper will you wash the dishes, please", Wales asked sweetly. "Aye", he replied. England was still trying to figure out what happened. "Aaah I remember we recorded it the camera , wheres the camera "."Don't worry about it ", North winked. "What da ye mean North" ,Scotland blinked. " I mean I deleted the tape"." Whut ya da tha' fer", "Well somethings should be left alone", he sighed. "Well that was good", Wales smiled happily.

Since North deleted the tape the matter wasn't pressed anymore. Scotland did the dishes as promised, and they all settled in the lounge room to watch the Tele since it was still fairly early. "I WANNE PICK , I WANNE PICK", North buzzed excitedly."North if remember correctly you picked last night,"

England huffed.

"NU-UH"

"YES, YOU DID".

"Aye North, ye did last night, pass it up",

North tossed the romote to Scotland only to jump on him for a little play fight. Scoyland laughed as he was dragged of the couch. He grabbed Wales, he laughed as he go ripped off the couch. And later a protesting England was added to the fight. The fight was resolved two hours later with bruises, scratches, bitemarks, and a whole lot of laughter.

"DI-DID YE SEE IGGY'S FACE",North laughed

"I KEN", Scotland roared.

Even England tried to surpass a laugh, but failed horribly.

Wales was the first one to speak after the laughing died down ,"I think we should all go to bed, it's pretty late", Wales smiled.

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Okay"

They all travled upstairs and into their rooms . Wales flopped on his bed, and pulled up his sheep printed blanket ,he smiled and held his stuff sheep. He loved his brothers deeply ,he just wish they would stop fighting. But even though they stress him out alot he still loves them. Now to think of a plan to get back at North.


	3. Chapter 3

"The UK brothers daily life

* * *

**(Hi~, it's so nice to see you again. Thanks for still following me, my editor said I should change my story a bit so somethings will change, enjoy to your hearts content.)**

**North Ireland**

North Ireland was happily snoozing his morning away, dreaming a beautifle dream. That was until Scotland ran in and jumped on his sleeping brother. "Ian , you have five seconds to get the hell off me or i'll smother you to death".North heald up the pillow, fully willing to smother the scotsman for awakening his perfect dream."Oh , stop being a baby I was just having a little fun with my broth~"."Scotland, you bloody wanker were did you put my spell book"."Spell book? What spell book",Scotland smirked.

"You know good and well what spell ... Aaaaaaaaaaagh, what the hell happened to North!",England screamed. Scotland turned to see the little irishman laughing histericly and mumbling curses. "Ummmmm, you alright North"."Alright ? I'm bloody peachy hahaha".England glanced at Scotland and in return he did the same.

"We should leave before he goes mad", England whispered.

"For once I agree with you , little brat", Scotland shivered.

"Oh shut up, and who are calling brat, stupid drunk", England scoffed

"Drunk? Your one to talk, you can't even handel a glass of scotch without going crazy."Scotland laughed.

The duo had totally forgot about the gloomy North and were heavily in an argument. North was at the corner of his bed still laughing and speaking curses for his idiotic brothers."That's it ,get out of my room now!" England and Scotland were shocked when they heard the outraged North and they both ran out of the room, but not before North Ireland threw his army of pillows.

"Run for your life!",England squeeled.

"Ow, ow, ow. Why are your stupid pillows so hard", Scotland whined.

Now with the pests gone, North sat up and walked to the window and opened the curtins to let some light in,blinking multiple times, because of the brightness. North stretched as far as he could go ,and rubbed the sleep out of his forest green eyes. He trailed over to his dresser and put on his favirote shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans."It was such a happy dream too, back when we all got along I miss those days,oh well it's better to face the future with a smile haha", North laughed. He gave a sad smile to his messy bed and walked downstairs to the dinning room to fetch some breakfast. North really did hate waking up early but his brothers insisted it .

"Good morning North", said a quiet voice.

"Huh, oh good morning Iggy", North jumped.

"I'm not England you get it wrong everytime, i'm your brother for god's sake please try to remeber me, i'm Wales."

"Oh my ...um , haha sorry Wales I was just joking around I totally knew it was you. You and Iggy look nothing alike."

"I've heard that excuse before, come on let's get some breakfast before England and Scotland try to make it theirselves", he sighed.

Wales and North walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen to find England an Scotland fighting. North groaned and walked over to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He sighed and glanced over to the kitchen again."That's the last straw you two get out. Out, out, out!", Wales snapped.

After a breif argument with Wales the two brothers went to the living room and sat in the opposite directions of each other. Mummbling horrible things the brother. Breakfast was calm ,and happy one and everyone had , had their full.

The afternoon for North is always the same , he sleeps, fights, gets drunk, then sleeps. Next to Wales, North is the second most calmest in the house. He awoke from his first nap to get lunch, and travled downstairs to do so. "Oi, North you want to have a drnking contest", laughed Scotland.

"Hell, why not got nothing better to do", North sighed.

"All right whoever can drink the most without getting drunk gets twenty pounds, deal?", Scotland smearked

"Your on", North grinned

An hour later~

North woke up, with his shirt off and had a big bump on his head."My head hurts", he wined."Then maybe you shouldn't have made Iggy mad", said a quiet voice.

"Oh, hey Wales... um what happened," he grinned.

"You pissed Iggy off and he knockef both of your asses out," Wales laughed

"Oh, well can you help a brother out, "he giggled.

"Fine , only cause you called me Wales and not Iggy", Wales smiled.

Wales helped North to his room and threw him on the bed and left the room."Thank you", he shouted.

The afternoon was done with an unconscious Scotland and a shirtless North.

And the evening came with a bang. It made North jump, next to being woken up North hated loud noises they scared him. But even so he continued down stairs for dinner."So Scotland have you learned your lesson yet", England grinned."Fuck off, ow damn it my head hurts like hell", he sulked.

Then it happened again**. (BANG)!**North almost fell out of his chair all of his brothers turned in shock.

"Uh.. um I just f-fell out of my chair thats all",North shook

"Are you sure Paddy," Scotland asked worry seeping through his voice.

"Yeah, i'm fine no need to worry", North assured them.

Dinner was done and the conflict was minimal, do to North Ireland's act.

It was very late and North was tired so he walked up to his room. After everyone was asleep it happened again another thunder storm rolled in.**(BANG)! **North jumped and crawled under his bed. He cryed while he covered his ears. It really scared him it was just like that time when they were kids. He thought back on those times and cryed even harder until his door opened. He was crying but still trying to keep it quiet so nobody could hear him. He could hear the footsteps moving around in his room.

Then it went silent and out of nowhere someone grabbed his arm dragged him out from under his bed and held him close. It was Scotland, along with Wales and England. North was speachless he didn't know what to do let alone what to say. "You lied", Scotland whispered.

Wales went up to North and wiped away the tears that were still on his cheak. "Paddy, if your ever in trouble or anything all you have to do is tell us", Wales hugged him .England was the next to step up."It's true Patrick all you have to do is tell us, we're family we have to stick together no matter what.", England smiled.

"Will you be all right or do you want us to sleep with you", Scotland smiled. "Well if you don't mind that is", North sniffed. "All right then scoot over", Scotland grinned. They all piled into the bed, all were hugging North to calm him down . He looked around to see his brothers faces he smiled and remembered a time like this . Back when things were simpler, he laughed mentally.'Maybe somethings never do change', he smiled at this thought and slowly drifted to sleep.

**(HI, again thank you for reading this chapter and sorry for taking so long, but I had to put alot of thought into this one. And with my editors help North Ireland's chapter was born. So thanks to my editor and 74 views thats alot. But I apreciate it so goodbye for now)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW PLEASE~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The UK brothers daily life**

* * *

**(Hey~, it's finally the last chapter to the Uk series. And honestly for my first story it wasn't that bad. Oh and ever since I posted my third chapter views have sky rocketed, so thank you very much and read.)**

**Scotland**

Scotland wakes up around eleven in the morning with a tawn and trugges his way to North's room. And drags his poor irish brother out of his bed and downstairs for breakfast, "Scotland, why do you make it your goal to get me out of my warm bed.", North complained."Because it's not good for you, you don't want to sleep your life away do you?", Scotland chuckled. " I'm perfectly alright with that, we're imortal", North pouted. "No, means no",Scotland groaned."You suck", North sighed. "I know".

"Well, good morning brothers, I hope you slept well", Wales greeted.

"Same to you Wales, woah Iggy you look like shit", Scotland laughed.

"Fuck you Scotland, ow bloody god it hurts so much.I want to die, I want to die, I want to die!", England shouted.

"That's what happens when you get shit faced drunk, England," Scotland snorted.

"Breakfast is ready", Wales shouted.

They all ran into the room in unison, well except North since he was still on Scotland's shoulder."Would, you put me down!", North yelled."Oh calm down thats what i'm doing now", Scotland retorted.

Scotland sighed then put North down in a random chair, and sat down."Well you seem to be in a good mood today Scotland.", Wales smiled."Am I really , guess I didn't really notice", he humed.

Scotland has his days when he is happy, and nothing can make him angry... except for England. "I dont see why your so happy you damn wanker, I mean you can't even be five feet away from a whiskey bottle or you go beserk", England laughed.

Scotland stood up but was sat back down by Wales."Wales just let me punch that smug face of his just once", he spoke."You'll just get in trouble with prime minister again, so no", he sighed."Haha, its funny watching you two fight its almost like your a married couple", North giggled.

Right after North spoke he felt the tension in the air change and two evil pairs of eyes wondered in his direction."Like bloody hell we are North", England menaced.

"North do you have a death wish cause I will gladly fill it",Scotland growled."Please, just eat your food", Wales the little squadle between the three brothers,they finished their breakfast and went their ways.

But Scotland of course went drinking as he always walked out of the house to go buy some favorite alcohol in the whole world.

**Thirty minuets later~**

Scotland walked up the front porch, and turned the knob.

Bam!

Everything went black, he woke up a few minuets later or what he thought was a few minuets later, to see a very worried face and very bruised ones."What the hell happened", he groaned."Oh thank bloody god your awake, these idiots decided to rig the front door for when you came back, and it back fired and knocked you unconcious for a about thirty minuets before I could get you up again",Wales sighed.

"Okay, got that but why does it look like those two got in a bar fight and lost", he smirked.

"He beat us up",England sulked."Yep its true I still cant believe he beat me", North grinned."Well maybe if you two haden't pulled that stunt you would'nt be bloody and pumbled now, would you.", Wales glared.

"Hahahaha, you guys got beat up by Wales thats beyond sad, "Scotland laughed."Oh shut up Scotland, looks like were eating take out for lunch", Wales huffed.

After Scotland had, had his fill of fried food he went upstairs to read his poe~, I mean 'ghost stories'.He always hides the 'stories' under his bed. He knelt down and looked under his partly messy bed, to see a first he didn't understand, and then he read the note.

**_Dear Scotland,_**

**_I Arthur Kirkland have safley put your poetry books on the book shelf downstairs, along with the manuscrpit you were so with that, I give you my~_**

Scotland shook with anger as he stoped half way threw that bushy browed twits letter."I bloody told all of them never to touch my books...never!,"he tried to requelish his anger long enough to finish the bastards letter.

**_reason for doing so, I have seen North Ireland snoop around your room and from my observation were looking for said books, and so I have taken matters into my own hands and them in a special place in the bookshelf downstairs. There location is sure to be found by these shelf, five books to the try not to get to angry at me for touching your 'ghost stories' as you like to call them I was just thinking of your well being._**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_England_**

Scotland froze then,smirked to himself as he threw away the peice of walked downstairs and punched North."Ow~, what in the bloody hell was that for,"North whined."Thats for going in my room snooping for things that arent yours", he growled."What?! How did you know tha~",North gasped, then paused ."Excactly", he grinned."I think I might early tonight",Wales nodded in agrement, while North just pouted.

"Where's the bushy brow at?", Scotland asked. "Upstairs in the studies", Wales spoke."Thank you", the scot was just about to go upstairs when he walked by the bookshelf, and remembered the letter and got his things and headed back walked into the studies where England currently was."May I help you Scotland", England asked."Well..um...see I...", Scotland sighed and paused."Thanks, little brat", Scotland grinned"What was that I couldn't here you, old chap". "Ergh, I said bloody thank you, you damn bushy browed asshole!", he smiled warmly"Your welcome Scotland".

**Time pass~**

"Dinner is ready", Wales just like the other times the brothers ran downstairs."Hello brothers, seems like you've worked up an appetite tonight",Wales brothers all took there spots while England and Wales brought out the meal for the boys ate, laughed, and conversed amongst each dinner was done North did the dishes as punishment for snooping . They went into the lounge room to relax and unwine after a long day of doing...absolutley nothing , well excepf for England. When everyone was completly went upstairs, England hadn't moved because he was currently asleep, Scotland carried his sleeping brother up to his room and ever so gently placed him on his bed.

He covered up the sleeping brit, and stared at him, lost in would never admit it out loud, but he truly did love his brother, he so desperatly wished that Rome didn't take away Iggy for so long, you regreted not being a good brother, you just hated how much you two fought, but no matter what he still loved that bright eyed baby that followed him around. He smiled as he broke out of his thought, he bent down and kissed Englands forehead."_I love you my baby brother", _Scotland smiled warmly as he left and shuffled his way to his room and into a wonderful dream.

**(Hey , this sadly the last chapter,so goodbye for ever (walks out of room).Wait you actually thought I was serious, hahaha hell no this is to much fun, if you guys want a topic or thing I should right PM me.)**

**REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW~**


End file.
